


Serenity

by hatouji



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatouji/pseuds/hatouji
Summary: In which the Deputy makes a deal with John to ensure the safety of her sister.





	Serenity

Amelie loved her sister more than anything in the world. Her parents called her a miracle. Just when they were certain they could not have any children of their own, that’s why they adopted her in the first place, Serenity Rose came into the world and her little sister immediately enamoured her. As Serenity grew, the two were joined at the hip. Amelie never thought she would find such love, find her best friend in the world but she did. But considering the situation she was in, she guessed that this backfired. She knew her sister would do anything for her, and that was the problem.

When Amelie went silent, less out of her own free will and more due to the fact that all signal in the County had been cut, her sister was naturally overcome with worry. The stubborn girl somehow, how she pulled it off was beyond her, came running after her right into the middle of a war zone and was now in the grasp of a cult leader. When she ran into Peggies, asking for her, they immediately took advantage of her and claimed that Amelie was part of the Project. And naturally, Serenity believed them, scampering along and right into the clutches of John Seed, not after having witnessed the horrors on the streets, the bodies hanging on billboards, lying on the roads. When she was thrust into the arms of the youngest Seed brother, his arms were covered in blood. She almost fainted there and then. John was naturally delighted at this turn of events, finally some leverage over the stubborn Deputy.

When the radio call came in, any snarky response that the Deputy had reserved for him died on her lips when he mentioned her sister and all semblance of self-control was thrown out of the window. She growled at the man, threatening him a painful death, not realising that her sister was hearing everything, trembling growing more violent by the minute as she tried to figure out what on earth was going on. Amelie came running to the ranch, what else was she supposed to do?

She sat opposite her sister who was cringing away from John, his arm slung over her shoulders and a wide grin on his face. He had never seen such burning hatred in the Deputy’s eyes until now. All it took was a few threats to her family and she turned into the embodiment of wrath itself, all semblance of that carefree, annoying brat that would call him in the middle of the night with idiotic questions gone.

“Here’s what will happen, Deputy,” John began, watching her sister’s reaction out of the corner of his eyes in amusement with a wide, dangerous grin. “Since you are less than cooperative and refuse to say yes to save your own soul, how about we strike a deal?”

“I’m not fucking around, John. Get anywhere near her with your tattoo gun and I will not hesitate to gut you.”

“My, my such harsh words for such a delicate flower. Don’t worry. No harm will come to young Serenity here.” Serenity’s lip trembled at that, less than convinced of John’s claims after all she had seen the cult do.

“All you have to do is say yes and this can be behind us.”

“And what will I get out of it?”

“Salvation, my dear,” John responded with a laugh but when Amelie continued to glare at him, he sighed. “If you say yes, if you come willingly and stop making this any harder than it has to be, your little sister can be on her merry way back to Missoula.”

“And how the fuck is that meant to happen when all the roads are blocked and your people shoot at anything that moves.”

“That didn’t stop her from getting here in the first place, now did it? Ye of little faith, Deputy. I will have one of my men generously escort her out of the County. All this in exchange for just one word. I will only ask this of you once. And if you still refuse, well...I’m sure my dear sister can find some use for her. She’d make such a pretty angel. Jacob wouldn’t even consider taking her. Fragile little thing wouldn’t last a minute in his trials, now would she?”

Serenity’s eyes brimmed with tears as she gave her sister a pleading look. Amelie knew if Serenity wasn’t scared out of her mind and being held in a tight grip by the youngest Seed brother she would plead that Amelie kept her mouth shut, refused to give in to what this psychopath wanted. She would claim there must be another way. Amelie was always full of optimism, always so sure of herself. If this was anyone else, she might be willing to take a risk but she wasn’t prepared to do so when it came to family and even entertain the notion of another plan when it could go awry so easily.

“Fine.”

John tutted. “That’s not what I want to hear, Deputy,” he chastised in a sing-song voice.

“Yes. Just get her out of here, John.”

He smiled in response, rising and leaving Serenity alone on the couch. He stalked over to Amelie and stopped in front of her, holding a hand out. She stared at it for a moment before she begrudgingly took it and stood.

John’s eyes didn’t leave hers while he called out a command to one of his chosen and her sister was escorted out of the room, dragged by the arm.

“Now then.”


End file.
